


Gods & Monsters

by CassiopeiaVarAttre



Series: Moonlight Sonata [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Free Hanako, Free Hanako arasaka, Manipulation, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Spoilers, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), The Star Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaVarAttre/pseuds/CassiopeiaVarAttre
Summary: V steals the most valuable treasure of Arasaka Corporation.
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/Male V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Panam Palmer & Male V
Series: Moonlight Sonata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a raw piece with no beta-reader corrections! If you spot something - let me know! English isn't my first language so please, don't hate me for it (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> First of all - it's fanFICTION, so don't take it seriously! I tried to be as close to the original version as possible... but still there's my imagination involved, haha! I hope you will enjoy this one because I put here my heart and love for Hanako-sama here ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ 
> 
> Gifting this fic to all my buddies from our Arasaka Corp. Discord server! <3

“I can’t fucking believe this” V heard Johnny’s angry voice. 

“Can you shut up? I’m trying to sleep!” 

“That's the fucking problem, V! Wake up, I can’t stand this anymore.” V opened his eyes to see the brightness of the ceiling. Slowly he get out of the bed to see Johnny angrily walking around the room with his cigarette. 

“What the hell is your problem?! Twenty-four hours without killing ‘saka scums it too much to handle for you?” Silverhand instantly appeared in front of V’s face to stare him in the eye. 

“Of all the people in this fucking world - OF ALL THE PEOPLE, YOU” Johnny pointed his metal finger into his face. “DREAMING ABOUT THAT PORCELAIN BITCH” Rockerboy’s projection disappeared from his view. V felt how his cheeks burn. 

“Listen, I can’t control my dreams!” 

“Don’t be dumb with me, V. I already said I’m disgusted when you became all mushy watching an interview with her yesterday.” V stretched his body after getting up and lazily moved to the bathroom. 

The view in the mirror was nothing new to him, a sleepy face and a homeless man behind his back. He was avoiding the answer, Johnny knew that. V was about to take his toothbrush when Silverhand continued. 

“You know I was joking about that leash right? I never thought it would be that fucking true.” 

“Okay, for real. What’s your problem with her? You know about her just as much as I do - almost fucking nothing.” He said watching Johnny’s reflection. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, but the name ARASAKA doesn’t mean anything to you?” Johnny took off his glasses to take a better look at V's angry face. 

“So what? You saw her. Her own brother didn’t care if her “rescue” would actually be a “rescue”. And all the rumors? All her life under Saburo’s supervision? It sounds like a fucking nightmare not a dream life as a princess.” V crossed his hands waiting for Johhny’s response. But it didn’t come right away. His imaginary friend looked at him with a strange mix of shock and disgust. 

“I can’t fucking believe that all you need to fell into that shithole was a little chat with her. Fuck, she didn’t even want to look at you.” 

“She contacted me later, didn’t she?”

“Out of fucking Stockholm syndrome, not the purity of her heart, you fucking idiot.” 

“I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE OKAY, IT WASN’T ME WHO ABDUCTED HER!” 

“Of all fucking people in the world I ended up in your head. It’s worse than fucking Mikoshi. At least there no one wants to fuck Hanako Arasaka.” 

"Listen!" This time V was the one to point at Johnny. "You have no right to judge me! Did I say something when you fucked Alt? No. Did I say something when you cheated on Rogue with Alt? No. Did I said something when you used my body with that stripper… What was her name? Ruby? NO. The audacity of someone having such shitty behavior!" 

"Fine, whatever. It's not like you would ever listen to me anyway. Just don't come crying that your princess used your weakness for her own agenda. I was betting on that wild chick who was hunting people for revenge, but it seems your taste is more twisted than I expected. " And with that Johnny disappeared from his view. V inhaled deeply and turned himself to face the mirror. His reflection was just as tired of everything as he is himself. Silence before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title "Judgement" is a reference to Judgement by Kensuke Ushino.


	2. Break the Ice

V was slowly losing his mind because of this. Johnny was portraying himself like the good one, a hero of all. The reality, however, was different. Johnny Silverhand was an egoistic, narcissistic terrorist, who used everyone around him for his own agenda. And he wanted to do it again. How stupid he was thinking Rogue's gonna leave her whole life for him. Johnny fucking Silverhand, the guy who thinks that everyone owes him. 

V can't do that. He doesn't want to sacrifice anyone's life for himself. Not Rogue’s, not the Aldecaldos’. He's not Johnny. No one owes him. 

That's why helping Hanako was reasonable. It was him and Arasaka. Plain as it is. Not him and Rogue against Arasaka. Not him and Aldecaldos against Arasaka. 

Because once, there was him and Jackie against Arasaka. And there will be no more. 

Hanako can use him. If that means everyone else will be safe then he's fine with that. 

He wants her to be safe too. 

Maybe it's compassion, maybe it's sorry. But the way she was looking at the city through AV's window… You may have all the money in the world, but it doesn't mean you have freedom. 

V asked Takemura once about Hanako. All he said was that if Saburo Arasaka had any weakness it was her. And that he's more prouder of Hanako than his own empire.  
V couldn't understand how that insane bastard shared blood with such a sweet, lovely, and caring person like her. Everyone assumes it's her "act" to be nice and caring. She's Arasaka after all… 

It was the same with Jackie. Others saw him as a goofy merc. Only the closest to him knew the real Jackie. 

Who knows real Hanako then? What really is her act? The love for a brother? The love for father? Her lovely personality? 

Freedom. 

The biggest lie she tells not only to everyone but also herself it's that she has freedom. 

Hanako Arasaka never felt freedom. That's why when Takemura abducted her, she was calm. Of course, he gave her sedative, but it wasn’t enough to make her unaware of her situation. Change from one cage to another wasn't really a change for her. The environment was different but the feelings? No.

Dragged back and forth where Arasaka's man wanted her to be. Father's trophy, brother's pon. Caring daughter to show off? Here you go. A loving sister for emotional support? She got it too. Daughter so loyal to resurrect you..? 

V forgave her. She doesn't know it. Damn, probably has no idea that not everything she did was ethical. But Hanako doesn't know any different. She's too perfect. After everything she knows, she was still able to love her family. 

Love. Probably that's the only thing Hanako Arasaka truly knows. All she really had was love. Love for her brother. Love for her father. Love for life. All she could give to the world was her love. 

Sad is only that in return she got toxic love. Love from her father that imprisoned her in Tokyo. Love from her brother that almost killed her. For her, love justifies means. 

That day when V chose to go back on Earth, for some reason he thought about her. She didn't answer his call. It's not like he saved her life. But he forgave her that one too. Hanako doesn't owe him. 

But V was truly surprised when she called him. 

He left the city to join Aldecaldos just a week ago. It was actually the first thing he did after coming back. The city reminded him too much of everything. And the Aldecaldos? They felt like family. A family he lost and got back again. 

They were all preparing to move out. Panam and Saul set up a new course to Arizona, where are the rest of Aldecaldos. Everyone is tired of this city. Even Judy said so. 

He probably passed out when Hanako called him. So he was replaying over and over her call. Her smile at the beginning made him mushy. And the fact that she didn't forget about him at all was nice. 

But she wanted to use him again. 

He can forgive her that too. And he had nothing to lose. So, he texted her. 

"Let's meet somewhere where we can talk face to face. Without witnesses." 

He was actually surprised that she read it a few seconds later, so he decided to add the location. 

"No-Tell Motel, I will send you the room later." 

V stared at his phone analyzing his words. It really looks bad... like the type of message he got from Meredith once. Seen, but no response. 

"Please, I just want to see you, Hanako." 

She doesn't owe him anything. But if he's right, she still cares. Maybe not in the same way as him. She cared in that elevator after the talk with… Saburo's engram. 

At some point, Johnny was right. It really wasn't much, but it was enough for him to fall for her. And now? There's nothing to lose. 

She may suspect something. For sure people at the clinic suspected it, when he lost his mind demanding to talk with Hanako Arasaka herself, destroying everything in his room until someone shot him with a sedative. 

Still no response, but seen. 

V put his phone in his pocket and looked around to see if Panam is somewhere around. To his luck, she was by the bar. 

Panam. He remembered how bitchy she was when he met her. But turns out, she's his best partner in crime now and he's her brother from another mother. His new family. Like all Aldecaldos. 

V greeted others on his way and sat next to Panam who was in the middle of drinking beer. She gestures her hand to tell him to wait and that's exactly what he did. After swallowing the last drop of liquid she was finally free to talk. 

"What's up, V?" 

"I have to ask you for a favor." 

"You asking me for a favor? Wow, never seen that coming. It was always the other way around." Panam rested her head on her hand and smiled. "Okay, what's on your mind?" 

V turned his sight from her to other Aldecaldos. So many people, free and happy. 

"I know I just joined the family…" He looked back at her. "But, will be there a room for one more?" 

"Wait… You never told me you have someone!" She punched his shoulder. 

"Because I don't have anyone! I just… I will have a talk with someone today. I thought that maybe they can join us… 

"Okay." 

"What? Just like that?" 

"V, you have no idea how much you did for the Aldecaldos. And it's the first time you are asking anything in return. If you want them to be part of the family, so be it." 

"Are you sure? You haven't asked me about them."

"Why would I? I trust you, V." Panam put her hand on his shoulder to cheer him up. "Besides, there's no way you can surprise me more than that 'Saka bastard being alive again." 

"Umm, yeah, I guess…" He smiled awkwardly. "Inviting Hanako Arasaka to Aldecaldos isn't surprising enough, huh?" 

Panam’s smile turned into pure laughter. 

"Nice one, V." 

"So, you have nothing against her?" 

"Yeah, sure. Bring Hanako, Lizzy Wizzy, and whoever you know. It will be fun!" At this moment, V realized that his bestie is not taking him seriously. And he's not taking himself seriously. Yeah, this situation is laughable. He's gonna ask her, just for the sake of trying. The answer is already known, so there's no reason to bother Panam about it more. 

“Thanks, Panam. You’re the best.” 

“I know. Go, convince them to join us.” 

“We will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Break the Ice by Britney Spears.


	3. All For Us

“Room 204, just come inside.” 

It’s been two hours since he sent that message. V started to doubt if she’s going to show at all. Isn’t it that she wanted to hire him anyway? Lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling was really time-consuming. He passed out, again for god knows how long. But the shift of the door was enough to wake him up. 

At first, he thought it was another proxy. Her white and always perfect outfit was missing. Instead of that, she wore a more extravagant dress, black with shining gold elements. On top of that a gold coat, hiding her silhouette. High-heels were replaced by burgundy thigh-high boots. Hair up, but space buns instead of the iconic formal hairstyle. Eyes covered by mirror round glasses. It was a more common style, neokitchy - seen in clubs. The perfect cover for someone like her. 

“Hello, V.” She took off the glasses and looked around. Definitely surprised by the whole room decor. 

“This place doesn’t look like it but it’s one of the most discreet places in town.” V stood up and offered her his place to sit. 

“Is that so?” She hesitated for a second and decided to accept the offer. 

“Well, I know from experience. Here…” - he pointed at the floor on her left. “My brain was pierced by the bullet. And no one was looking for me. Well… Aside from the whole Arasaka after accusing me of assassination of your father. And… that’s only a sneak peek of what happened in this Motel that I witnessed.” He sat on the coffee table in front of her. 

She was silent, staring at the window. Just like in Takemura’s hideout, the bedroom she was prisoned by Yorinobu and AV. 

“You like staring at the windows, don’t you?” Hanako straightened even more and moved her body like to find a more comfortable position where in reality that question was uncomfortable for her. She moved her sight from the window to him. Just to frown. “Your only way to see the world is through the window.” His voice was more like a whisper, that sliced the air between them. 

“I do not understand the point of this meeting.” And he couldn't understand how her not perfect sounding English was like the most perfect thing to listen to. His smile confused her even more. 

“You know I’m dying, and you know I didn't want to become an engram.”

“Of that I am aware.” Hanako moved her sight to her clasped hands. “And I do not understand your decision.” 

“I know you don’t. That’s why I have a proposition for you.” That again caught her attention. Her face looked exactly like the one she gave him after saying Yorinobu killed Saburo. “I hope that no one of your staff is listening to us.” Hanako finally relaxed.

“No. Takemura and Oda are waiting outside. And… They do not know who I am meeting here.” 

“Runaway with me.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

V could tell that Hanako was doubting if she heard him correctly. Or was processing what he said. So, he slowly repeated his words. 

“Runaway. With. Me.” 

There it was. Shock, disbelief, and confusion all over her porcelain face. She wasn’t even aware of the metallic sound her fingers made when she was rubbing them against each other so aggressively. A sign of her being nervous. The one she always tries to hide. Well... not this time. Although her eyes were on him, her focus disappeared. She was lost in the clouds. 

“Hanako.” And back with him again. “I offer you… less than 6 months of freedom. With me, and the Aldecaldos. We can travel the world, stay somewhere… Whatever you want.” There was a long silence between them. 

“Why?” 

“Because I have nothing to lose and it seems I fell for you.” 

“Fell… for me?” She probably didn’t understand the expression at first. “Oh.” 

“Oh… exactly. It’s the reason I want you to be happy.” 

“Happy.” 

V was confused. The reaction she’s giving him is not what he expected. It looks like half of her synapses was burned because of his words. He really was hoping for a little bit of screaming, that he lost his mind or what peasant like him can offer her. 

“Every time you look through the window, you are amazed by the views. At first, I couldn't get it. But then I started reading about you. One of the rumors was that all your life you were closed in Tokyo under Saburo’s supervision. It doesn’t look like rumor to me.” 

“You have no right to judge me!” There she was, angry Hanako Arasaka. The one that only he and board members witnessed. 

“Hanako, I’m not judging you.” He said calmly. In a spare of milliseconds, her eyes became glossy. She didn’t dare to blink, otherwise, her face would be covered in tears. “We can get you a new ID, hack your software, whatever so no one would get it’s you.” 

“V, I am Arasaka. The entire world knows my face.” The lack of blinking wasn’t enough to hold the tears back. Streams started to lead the way down to her cheeks. 

“That’s exactly the reason why no one would ever suspect you hanging out with Aldecaldos.” 

Hanako blinked rapidly, trying to hide her face away from him with her hand. V stood up slowly, not to make any jerky movements. Carefully sat next to her and with the same cautious cupped her face. Really gently, to let her know that she can always refuse his touch. With his thumb, he wiped the tears of her cheeks. But still, Hanako was too ashamed to look at him.

“Fear isn’t a weakness, Hanako. It’s there to protect you.” His low voice hung between them. He was waiting for her reaction, but she was still looking away. “You’re scared of the unknown but instead of a dream, you’re living a nightmare.” Her make up must be tear-proof, flawless as usual but out of place when it comes to the face of a crying person.

Hanako closed her eyes to free the last drops of tears. V was so close to see teary dew on her eyelashes. A detail probably only he ever noticed. He was surprised when she moved her hands to cover his. Gently, guided them to free her, but still holds in hers.

Her eyes were on him again. Red and tired. V didn't know when he noticed that her irises aren't black and icy-blue, but there was deep brown between them. Easy to miss from a distance. Probably leavings of her natural eyes. 

And she started talking in Japanese. Probably unaware of him having a translator program. He has to thank Judy for that one more time. 

"Oh V… You are truly one of a kind." She gently brushed the back of her golden fingers against his cheek. Her voice in Japanese is calmer, and even more sweet. "You deserve someone better…" 

"No, you deserve better than Arasaka." She was shocked for sure, that he actually understood her words. "You are too good for them, Hanako." She was frowning at him, so he continued. "Look at you, you still love your dad even after everything that happened. If it's not the purity of your heart… Saburo doesn't deserve you.” 

“V…” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Hanako. You know it. You always know, don’t you? You are too smart for that but still, you allow them to use you.” She turned her face away from him. He knew he was right, so he decided to use her own cards. “And yet, we are here now. Do you know why?” She blinked, still not wanted to look at him. “Because sometimes you have to look the truth in the eye.” 

And that’s what she did, look him in the eye. But it wasn’t like the look she gave him the day of the parade. Her proud facade was in tatters minutes ago, so now it’s just a look of someone who is scared of the unknown. 

“You have a… a very honest look.” She whispered. V moved their still clasped hands and kissed both of hers. 

“Think about it. Let me know if you need a diversion, to kidnap you, or whatever. Or… I’m leaving Night City on Friday, from here...” V eyes light as a sign of sending coordinates. “6 PM, don’t be late.” He did something that actually surprised them both, a light kiss on her forehead. She didn’t flinch, so maybe it was a good sign. After that he stood up, holding her hands as long as possible. 

Moments like this… could last forever. Sadly, everything has an end. So he turned away, heading for the exit. 

“Is this goodbye?” V stopped but didn’t turn. 

“I don’t know, Hanako. You tell me.” But she didn’t. Staring for a few seconds at his feet he decided to look back. Even if it was painful. There she was, calm and looking through the window. “I love you. I want you to know that.” She didn’t look at him. 

“I know.” 

“Of course…” He said more to himself than to her. And with that, he started to sing. Just like he did going back to earth from the clinic. Straight to the exit, not looking back. 

Oh  
Taking it all for us  
Taking it all  
Taking it all for us

The corridor was empty, and he didn’t have anything to lose anyway. So he sang louder.

Oh  
Doing it all for love  
Doing it all  
Doing it all for love

Taking it all for us, all  
Doing it all for love…

He left the doors open, so she probably heard him.

Just for your love, yeah, I'll  
Give you the world  
Mona Lisa's smile  
Hey!  
Hell, I'll do 25 to life  
If it makes me a king  
A star in your eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All For Us by Labrinth & Zendaya


	4. Fly Me to the Moon

HANAKO ARASAKA  
[CONTACT NOT FOUND]

V stared at his phone long enough, that Panam noticed something was wrong. 

“Hey, what’s up?” They were almost ready to go, The Basilisk needed some last check-ups. 

“I guess I was hoping for a happy end.” He answered, eyes on his phone. Panam knew damn well what he’s talking about. “But at this point, I should’ve learned that there is no “happy” when it comes to her.” 

“So, it was a girl… Well, she has no idea what she’s losing. I mean come on - a ride in a Basilisk? It’s not something you can do every day.“ Panam always knew how to cheer him up. Besides, there is no time for sadness. 

“You’re damn right, Panam.” His phone made another buzz. 

[NEW CONTACT ADDED: ASAMI IKEDA]

“Guys someone is coming here. It doesn’t look like our people.” One of Aldecaldos informed. V frowned. It’s all getting strange. 

“Change of heart?” Panam smiled playfully. And V didn’t know what to think at all. It could be anyone but her. But what if? “I and V will take care of it. You guys finish checking everything.” Panam jumped from Basilisk and joined V on the ground. 

“You’re my emotional support now?” 

“Naah, I’m here for the drama.” V smiled. 

They walked to the driveway, where they had a better look at the coming car. V used his kiroshi to take a better look. It was a modified quadra with some paintings he didn’t recognize at first and of course, covered windows. 

“Sooo... Steel Dragons, huh? Never mentioned them before.” Commented Panam. 

“Believe me, I didn’t know I know them? Does that make any sense?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m just playing with you. We are on friendly terms.” 

The car stopped in front of them. V probably was just as curious as Panam. Is it who he thinks it is? Or it’s some random people with some biz? This whole situation makes him sick. Won’t be surprised if he passes out any second because of this.

The driver’s door opened with a hiss and a familiar figure came out of the car. 

“Goro?” 

“It is good to see you again, V.” 

“You don’t look like Steel Dragon, tho.” Panam commented, and she was right. Goro was in his formal black suit. Totally out of place in the Badlands and not even close to what Steel Dragons wear. 

“My apologies, I am here with a secret cargo. We needed a good cover.” Takemura bowed to Panam. 

“V, why do I have a strange feeling I’m not gonna like it?” 

“What? No, I told you everything. You thought I’m joking.” On Panam’s face appeared confusion. Frowning, she tried to remind herself, what he told her about this whole thing. Her eyes jumped from one place to another like following a string of answers. 

While she was busy with her thoughts, the other doors opened revealing V’s guest. She stood up gracefully and came closer to V and confused Panam. 

At least, her formal fashion was gone. Instead of high heels, she wore heavy boots, the dress was replaced by black, tight cargo-like pants and grey turtleneck knit bodysuit, with a high cut revealing her hips. And on top of that, too big tokkō-fuku jacket with Steel Dragon’s slogans all over it. Her front hair were pulled back, as usual, but to his surprise, the rest of it was left free, like a long curtain. She still used red eyeshadow, but her blush and red lipstick were missing. He liked the glossy version of her lips more, if he had to be honest. She was shorter than he remembered, too. It seems high heels did their job well. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but Panam started to walk all around her, studying everything. Even taking a closer look at a “stranger's” face. When the young Aldecaldo was sure of her discovery she stood perfectly between the two. 

“V… I can’t believe it. Your whole story with having Johnny fucking Silverhand in your head was more believable.” 

“He has a tendency to fall into all kinds of trouble.” Hanako admitted stoically. And Panam looked at her shocked. One thing is to know someone exists, the other is to actually meet them. 

“At least we agree here.” She put hand on her forehead, it was obvious Panam’s synapses are overheated now. “Okay, nevermind. Like I said - I’m fine with that.” 

“Wow… Thanks, Panam.” V finally said. 

“I expected that my identity may be a problem…” Hanako started again. “That is why I changed it. I am no longer considered to be Arasaka by any databases. I wish no harm to anyone in your group, nor do I want any unwanted attention.” Panam blinked rapidly. 

“I have… I have to check on Basilisk…” Panam said and reached V to whisper her last words. “She’s too fucking polite.” And with that she squeezed his shoulder, leaving him with his corpo friends. 

Hanako was frowning. Probably at Panam’s lack of manners, or V’s for not introducing them. 

“That was Panam. She helped me... kidnap Hellman.” He scratched his neck out of awkwardness. “Anyway… Goro, you joining the gang too?” 

“Sadly, I have different obligations in Tokyo. I am here to give Hanako-sama last ride.” They both gave her a look, but she was too occupied with looking at her surroundings. 

“Where’s Oda, though?” Takemura gave her another look before responding. Something wasn’t right and it made him uncomfortable. 

“Oda misbehaved, that is why I am here.” 

"Oh… wow.” V noticed that the topic was rather serious so he decided to drop it there. “Thanks, Goro... for everything."

"The pleasure is mine V. Hanako-sama is that all?" She straightened. It was hard for her too, to face the reality, the outcome of her choices. All of it. 

“That would be all, yes.” She said facing Goro. Her clothes may be different, but she’s still standing proud as always, hands clasped together, chin high. 

Goro moved to the trunk of his car, to take out a bag and came to give it to V. It was a little bit heavy, but for sure not because of her whole wardrobe inside. There had to be some tech inside too. 

Goro reached his hand to V and he accepted. 

“Godspeed, as you say, V.” Goro’s warm smile was something he didn’t expect to see. Actually, he thought that his visit at the clinic was the last one he would ever get from him. “And keep Hanako-sama safe. Otherwise, I will hunt you and kill you.” He added in a more serious tone, but V smiled. 

“Sure thing, buddy. Good luck in Tokyo.” When their goodbye was over, Takemura bowed to Hanako for the last time and left them alone, driving away. Both V and Hanako didn’t move for a while. It was awkward, but things are already done. 

“Honestly, I can’t believe you are here.” He started. 

“Nor do I.” 

“Nice, that makes both of us... But I want you to be real with me Hanako, what’s the deal?” 

“Officially, I am on my way to Tokyo, where I will spend the next six months away from any Arasaka operations. Considering my… lifestyle it will not be anything suspicious. In reality, my whole system is hacked. You can scan me with the best technologies you have, using access to every data in the world. The outcome will always be the same - I am not Arasaka to them.” He decided to try it himself with his kiroshi optics, maybe it’s not the best tech in the world, but top shelf for sure. 

Scan results:  
ASAMI IKEDA  
Affiliation:  
UNKNOWN  
NCPD database: 

He almost asked how she did that, but in time reminded himself that in front of him stands the only one person that can compete with Alt Cunningham when it comes to netrunning.

“Preem, Asami. I like this one. But can’t deny it, gonna miss Hanako.” He smiled, to encourage her. And it worked, she gave him one of those shy smiles. True ones. 

“And I will miss Hanako too. She liked the way you spelled her name.” V giggled. She’s doing her best to assimilate to the situation. 

“Okay, that’s one thing. Six months, what after that?” It killed her good mood. Eyes began to travel around her surroundings again. This time, there was no window so it was even easier to distract herself. “You’re not telling me the whole truth…” 

“I know. It should stay that way.” She was back on him again. “Though, me here is the biggest sign of my trust to you, V.” 

“It’s Vincent.” 

“Vincent… I like this one.” She mocked him. Hanako Arasaka mocked him. He couldn't help himself and laugh. 

“I guess, there is trust between us now, huh?” 

“Do you remember all the sentences I said to you?” She changed her position. With her hands on her hips, she looked more like a bad bitch nomad, not corpo royalty. She’s learning fast. 

“Dunno, maybe. By the way, nice outfit. Never thought you’re the type for motorbikes… Wait, it’s Yorinobu’s, right?” 

“Was. From his old days in Kōtetsu no Ryū. But we are here because of you. We should focus on that.” 

“Right… Let’s go, you have to meet Nibbles and others.” He offered her his hand. She hesitated for a second but accepted. 

“Nibbles?” V just smiled and led their way to the camp. Everyone was too busy with all the check-ups for Basilisk, so he had to get their attention. 

“Guys, I would like to meet… Asami, my girlfriend.” 

"Wow V, for a second I thought you brought that Arasaka doll here." Said Mitch from above of his computer. V felt how Hanako’s hand moved in his own, probably uncomfortable with that comment. 

"Haha… Well, sorry to disappoint you." 

“It’s my pleasure to meet you.” She said smiling at Mitch. 

“Oh right, where are my manners…” The old Aldecaldo moved from his work station to V and his new addition to the family. He reached out his hand to her and she accepted it. “I’m Mitch. Has anyone told you look like Arasaka?” 

“Way too often.” She said with a smile on her face. That wasn’t a lie… kind of… 

“Right… Don’t worry, the look isn’t everything. And if V falls for you it means you have a heart of gold. We are all mortals here, so we treat each other like a family.” He squeezed Hanako’s hand probably a little bit too strongly, since her expression changed for a millisecond, out of pain. She didn’t say anything about it and Mitch gave her an apologetic smile. 

V wasn’t sure if Mitch knew if this is in fact Hanako Arasaka. The good thing about her status is that people barely saw her in real life. Damn, she’s not often on the TV either. Her public appearance is at this point iconic. Change of it may totally confuse someone. The same with Kerry when they sneaked into Us Cracks’ backstage. No one recognized him until he revealed his iconic cybernetics. The difference between Kerry and Hanako is that his pictures, posters, and everything is all over Night City. What people know about Hanako is that if someone spreads unauthorized informations or pictures, they commit suicide in the following days. Besides, it’s hard to believe that god’s daughter would hang out with some wild mortals like The Aldecaldos. Denial at its finest. 

“I really appreciate your welcoming. And please accept my thanks.” Hanako bowed and V panicked in that moment, but Mitch seemed to not care and bowed to her too. 

“We will have time for a chat later after we cross the border.” Someone interrupted them. 

“That’s Carol, charming as usual.” Mitch explained to Asami. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever... Get her to the Basilisk, she doesn’t know a thing about this beast. Panam’s inside, gonna help her.” 

“Give us a minute Carol, we need to check on Nibbles.” 

“Do it quick, kiddo.”

V led their way to Panam’s ride where all his belongings already were. If Hanako had any doubts, she’s good at hiding it. People here probably didn’t care who she was, but V was worried about others. Saul for example hasn't meet her yet. 

“V, is everyone like this all the time?” Her voice brought him back to what’s here and now. He frowned, not understanding her question. “They talk to us like... “ 

“Like we are on the same level?” 

“Yes… and not… nice? No one ever in my life spoke to me in such a manner. I thought it was just your attitude, but it seems not.” 

“You miss calling you princess, huh?” She freed her hand from his and crossed hands on her chest, visibly offended by his words. “I’m sorry, I was just joking!” V opened the passenger’s door of Panam’s car hoping that his little friend would help him with this. And he was right. The cat caught her attention. 

“Is that… a cat?”

“Mhm.” He admitted proudly. “That’s Nibbles, you can pet him if you want.” She clearly wanted, but something held her back. She never saw an animal before? Nah, that impossible. But what if she never got a chance to pet them before? She slowly came closer and watched Nibless curiously. The little creature reciprocated her behavior and the two of them were staring at each other until the cat got bored and started to lick his paw. 

“Nibbles is busy, it is not nice to disturb.” 

“What?” V was confused and surprised by her behavior. Is she for real? 

“I can not pet him if he is doing something else... “ 

“Wha… You pet animals to make them feel better. "Give me your hand, I will show you.” She hesitated for a moment but agreed. V led her hand carefully, not to scare Nibbles, under the cat's jaw. After a few strokes, the cat started to purr pleasantly. “You see, he likes that!” V felt a wave of heat when he looked at her face. She was smiling, like a little child, radiant and happy. Maybe she doesn’t have any doubts about being here, just scared of the unknown. He moved back to give her space and enjoy this activity on her own.

“It’s hard to believe you didn’t have any animals.” He hates to be the one killing the mood, but communication is an essential part of a relationship after all. 

“Father is not fond of them. But I gifted two iguanas to my brother. You probably saw one, that night at Kopeki Plaza…” 

“Yeah… What about the other one.” 

“Someone stole it in the transit. From what I have heard, the last track of it was in Night City.” It really took him a lot of effort not to start laughing out loud. Fate is a fucking joke…

“Ouh… Sorry to hear that.” 

“That is why my father kept me away from the outside world.” She started, still petting Nibbles. V didn’t know what to say, so he let her continue. “World is full of monsters, Hanako, and you are my angel.” He frozen. She was quoting her father’s words. Her voice was calm and steady, attention on the cat. “World killed your brother, Hanako. And he was a man, what would they do to my precious little girl?” Is she talking about Yorinobu? She can’t be that blind, right? Or there was another Arasaka, but V doesn’t remember him? It seems she was done with her monologue. Nibbles was enjoying her touch, completely unaware of Hanako’s confession. 

It was her way to say it wasn’t an easy choice. Probably not a choice at all. She had to pay a price for being here. And the only way to prevent such tragedy.... 

“He made a copy of you, didn’t he? That’s why you can be here, huh?” Hanako’s hand stopped, and the cat started meowing demanding her attention. She continued like nothing happened. “Han-”

“I am here now. That is the only thing that matters, V.” He had no idea what to think about it. Guilt was all over him. This is not how it was supposed to be. He could storm Arasaka, take her out and just run away. She wasn’t supposed to sell her soul for this. It was for freedom… 

Her hand found his. It was still a strange feeling, her palms were so delicate, slim, and small… His were harsh and damaged by the years of working. 

“Your friends are waiting for us, V." How she can be so calm about it? By his side, with a calming smile on her face. She really was much shorter without her heels. A strange experience, when a queen like she is, has to turn her head up to make eye contact with him. 

"Hana-" She kissed his cheek out of nowhere. It was quick, and probably she had to put some effort into it and stand on her tiptoes. All he could hear was her giggling. "What?" 

"Your beard…" with her free hand she started to carefully stroke his facial hair using the back of her fingers. "...strange feeling. But I do not mind." She wanted to give him another kiss on his cheek, but he was fast enough to turn his head and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first but didn't step back. They both wanted to use this moment to explore the anatomy of their lips. Her lips tasted like chocolate. The real, expensive chocolate he tasted that day at the bar in Kopeki Plaza. 

"V! WE NEED YOU HERE, THE STORM IS COMING FASTER THAN WE EXPECTED!" They heard Panam's screams from the camp. Their lips fell apart, but they still stared at each other. Enchanting, he thought, She is enchanting. "V!" V almost jumped but came back to reality. 

"SORRY! WE'RE COMING!" He kissed Hanako on the forehead. And with an apologetic smile, he left her bag in Panam’s car. “Behave, little guy.” V said with a warning finger to Nibbles that wasn’t bothered by him at all. “See ya on the other side.” And with that, he closed the door. And headed their way to the camp. 

“The Basilisk…? I am assuming it is that vehicle. What do they want me to do with it?” This time V giggled. 

“You will be my co-pilot.” He stated proudly. “Don’t worry. You have only one driving lesson less than I or Panam.” 

“You.. do not know how to drive it?”

“I do now. Even beaten some Raffen Shivs with it. Luckily our job is to cross the wall unspotted. We will use the old smuggling tunnel for it. Make for our meeting point, join the rest of our people there. Then we’ll change our ride, get to my Quadra, and move towards Tucson. There is nothing to worry about.” But she was worrying, probably scared of everything too. Can he blame her really? A change like that isn’t easy, especially not for someone that knows only one type of lifestyle - a luxury one. “Don’t worry, you’re with me. I stormed Arasaka for you. Smuggling stolen corpo panzer isn’t a big deal. Besides, it will be fun. Our nervous system gonna be linked, it’s oddly pleasant.” As a netrunner, Hanako probably understands more about what he’s talking about than he knows himself.

“I see. And your co-pilot was that friend of yours? Panam?” Hanako said it in a strange tone, not the calm and lovely she gives usually. It was the mocking one, very much the same as the one she used mocking the fact that he and Takemura “had a plan”. It was too late when he realized it. They were back at the camp.

“Asami, you have to get up here so I can give you a quick tutorial.” It was both a confirmation that Panam was his co-pilot and fuel for her suspicions about his and Panam’s connection, and why he was so eager to be connected with her. He wished the earth would swallow him right there. Their hands separated, and Hanako moved to The Basilisk and stand in front of it. For a moment V thought that she didn’t know how to get on it, but to his surprise, she just analyzed the best way to do so. She turned her back to the vehicle and gracefully jumped on it using her hands for support. And here her moves became more careful? Or shy? 

“Come on, it doesn't bite. Get inside and I will explain everything.” Panam’s (surprisingly) calm voice encouraged her new friend. Hanako gave V a last look and joined young Aldecaldo inside the panzer. 

It’s a dream, isn’t it? Hanako Arasaka joined Aldecaldos for some filthy nomad that saved her life… A great scenario for some romance drama, BD even. Six months… V wondered what his life would look like if he didn’t get that gig? Or stole the relic successfully without Saburo’s visit. Probably he would never meet all of them. There was a chance to meet Panam if he got high enough to work for Rogue as a simple solo, but Hanako? No way. She’s not in his league and he knows it. But it happened, thanks to bittersweet tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title - Fly Me To The Moon by Astrophysics feat. MINTTT  
> Story title - Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey 
> 
> It's me again! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please, let me know if I should continue this topic or not! Have a nice day/night/time and thank you for spending your time with my work! (◕‿◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Judgement" is a reference to Judgement by Kensuke Ushino.


End file.
